


Hiding

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell Academy, Cold, F/F, Flirty, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriend time, Love, Sexyness, Sweet time, Winter, also some smut time, amber house, girls love girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its an cold winter day, Rachel and Chloe decided they spent the day at Rachel including going bathing toghter and cuddeling in bed.just fluff no lis or bts events, muuuch love for these 2 <3(chloes pov)





	Hiding

**Arcadia Bay, 8.January 2014 14:25**

Chloes POV:

I sit in a quiet corner and reading a comic book, Im at Blackwells library and waiting for Rachel to show up. Normally I wait outside in my Truck but is an cold ass winter day today and Blackhell is at least warm, also I dont want to see stepdick David or any from the Vortex Club Bitches so I tought here I would be save. I sit here with an Harley and Ivy Comic from DC wearing a grey punk jeans with winter boots, my black beanie and an black sweater with a skull and words on it, out of nohere I feel a Kiss on my cheek and a thight hug arround my body "Hey babe" I hear a voice and look up from my Comic. Its Rachel who is sitting next to me and smile at me big "Hey, you wehre fast here" I say to her, she smile and get closer to me and say "You ask and im here" I let out a smile and say "Just this chapter and we can moving" Rachel look at me and watch me while im reading.

14:50

"Im sorry that it take this long Rache" I say to her as we leaving Blackwell, she take my hand and we walking to the Parking lot, its snowing haeavy and big. "I like it wehn I can watch you by things you love, thats hot" my blonde haird angel say to me and I let out a smile and say "yeah and you making pics with your phone", we arrived at the Truck and we hop in "hey I caint help it, I have the world to show my punk-girlfriend" she say in a happy voice and close the door of my Truck. After talking about her school day and waht I was doing in my free-work-holydays because the mechanic store is always closed for 3 months wehn its this cold and some talk later I say "Im sorry thats its so cold here after that winter I have to repair the heating" Rachel just noods and get closer to me "I like it that way, give more cuddle time with you" she say and cuddle close to me.

15:04

We arrived at Rachels home, her parents are not here, they visit there family in l.a and next week me and Rachel will travel after them, Rachel is soo exidet to introduce me to her other family members, I have to say its kind of cute. Rachel open the door and we pull of our winter shoes and Jackets and our benies, I walk over to the kitchen and get us some drinks and Rachel get some snacks. We are now at Rachels room and making out, I lie over her and stroke over her hair and she hold my back close, after one gasp Rachel say "I have an crazy Idea, Chlochlo" and look at me "You have always crazy Ideas Rach" I say and she pull up and say "lets go bathing" I look over her and let out a smirk "NO  not that Chloe!" she say and knows exectly waht my tought was "Just some romantic shit" she say and give me  a quick kiss and take my hand.

15:54

Rachel is already naked and let the bathtube fill in the warm water "Oh wait" she say and run naked out of the room, _thank good her parents arent here_ I think and start to undress myself, Rachel is back and has popcorn in her hand "You relly think we eat popcorn in the bathtube?" I say to her sarcastic "Hell yeah" she say with big eyes and give me a tap on my ass "hey, stop that" I say funny but she just wink at me and sit in the bathtube and I join her. Eating that one pack popcorn and just goofing and joking around later I look outside and its still snowing heavy and big, Rachel rest her head on my shoulder and kiss me or I kiss her or her neck, she hold my hand and It was just the best feeling ever. "Hey Rachel" I say and look over to her the bath foam is a second skin "yeah Chloe?" she say and look right in my deep blue eyes "Im just soo thankful, for all... you know" she start smiling and start to hug me and give me a kiss and say in a lovley way "I love you too" I smile and I start getting cold even wehn Rachels body radiates heat.

17:02

Rachel help me to come out from the bathtube and togehter we dry each other. Rachel twist her purple with pink stars towel arround her and I do it with a black pirate one, I see that Rachels hair are wet and ask her if I sould help her with it "Oh Chloe waht would my hair do without you" she say in her actress voice and we start giggling, I take an samller just white towel and rub over Rachels hair and try to make it dry. "Thank you babe" she say to me and pull me closer and we kiss. She grap the empty popcorn pack and we go back in her room. She throw the pack in her trash-can and grap her pink with little starts piyjama jumpsuit and put it on "Can you please help me?" she ask me and come over to me, she hold her hair up and standing with her naked back in front of me waiting that I close the zipper from her fluffly jumpsuit. "Thanks" she say warmely and sit now on my lap "better we remove this towel from you" she say flirty and I start to kiss her and pull her closer to me, I feel how she squeezing my boob and kiss me. "Chloe" she say out of gsap and now I was hungry for more "yeah" I say, "can you please also put on youre pyjama that we can cuddel in bed?!" that was not the answer I was hoping for, I look at her suprised, she just grin at me and get off my lap and walk over to her closet, I follow her and she give me my black pyjama, I put it on and Rachel watch me while im doing it. After im done, Rachel turn off the light and turn on her star light, she grap my hand and drag me to her bed and we cuddle under her planket.

20:35

Rachel is on her Phone and show me some post from Dana or Victoria, she also show me the one she postet erlier today and now one of us 2, I also grap my Phone and togehter we go trough Facebook and Instgram and I sent my Mom and Steph a quick text, Rachel call her Parents and after that we both put our phones away and Rachel lying on my boob "You know youre boob is the best pillow and belongs to me only" she say in an seroius tone "so know you claim my boob?" I ask her and stroke over her hair I can hear her smile and she adds just simple "yeah", I also smile and turn on the tv, we spent the rest of the night cuddling together under the planket watching tv on this could ass winter day, here in Arcadia bay.

 


End file.
